1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing apparatuses, data processing methods, and programs that perform print processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available software related to printers includes printer drivers that enable control of printers in computer systems and application software to enable users to perform various types of printing. Herein, application software that is dedicated to the purpose of performing a specific type of printing and provides the users with a convenient printing method is referred to as printing-dedicated application software (hereinafter referred to as a printing application).
In general, users use integrated installers that install a plurality of printing applications with the aforementioned printer drivers at the same time in order to make printers available to their computer systems.
However, a problem with the integrated installers has been that many users neglect and do not access some installed applications because a large number of applications are installed without the users knowing of the functions of the applications. Thus, for example, a method has been developed, in which applications that are currently being installed are introduced to users by playing an animation at the time of installation so that the users recognize the applications.
Moreover, another problem has been that applications that are not necessary for users are installed when applications are installed with an integrated installer at the same time, resulting in the unnecessary applications wastefully occupying a storage area of a computer system.
Thus, a method has been developed, in which a predetermined test period is set, and applications to be actually installed are determined at the time of actual installation in a manner that depends on how often the user uses corresponding applications in the predetermined test period.
Moreover, in an invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-260873, the usage histories of individual applications are stored, and applications that have not been used often are deleted when an available storage space of a computer system comes small.